Miratrix
Miratrix is the servant of Kamdor. She was saved by him from being imprisoned within the jewel and has vowed to help him claim the Jewels of the Corona. Biography Miratrix was first shown in her human disguise of Mira. Faking a monster attack for Dax to save her from, she managed to become his girlfriend and used this position to gain the Sword of Neptune scrolls, but would reveal their relationship, Dax, and his feelings for her meant nothing to her. She slipped up by mentioning the Rangers' quest for the jewels, about which Dax had never told her; as a result, she was tricked into stealing a fake scroll and her plan was thwarted. Miratrix has served Kamdor loyally after he was imprisoned saving her life, and together they search for the Corona jewels. She is a dangerous warrior, facing the Rangers with her hand-to-hand and tanto sword skill. She was attracted to Will when he pretended to defect, and was angered when she discovered it had been an act. She's shown the ability to go undercover - Miratrix disguised herself as an aide from the Mayor of San Angeles' office in order to give them Kamdor's fake medals to immobilize the new Mercury Ranger. She went undercover in Egypt and was able to overhear information the Rangers were given without being noticed. She had a strong partnership with Kamdor and was always at his side, serving him loyally. She seemed very friendly with him, but she was once frustrated by not being let in on his plans and being dispatched against the Rangers while he searched for the fourth jewel. She appeared to have believed she was considered an equal, whereas he actually treated her as a trusted underling. Finally after an unsuccessful attempt at reclaiming the Octavian Chalice from the rangers, Kamdor told Miratrix he was tired of her failures and stated she was only a minion and he'd been a fool to believe she could be more. In retaliation, an upset Miratrix interrupted the ceremony the Rangers were holding involving the Chalice, attempting to gain its power. She was transformed into a giant owl-like monster thanks to its energy, and in this form had enough power to take down the BattleFleet Megazord until Tyzonn and Ronny managed to break her connection to the Chalice. After being defeated by the Rangers and reverted to human form, Kamdor arrived without warning to exploit the situation. He revealed he had been using her to do just what she had done, and after letting Miratrix have a moment of despair he imprisoned her in the jewel he had originally been sealed in. It was never revealed what Kamdor did with the jewel afterwards, meaning that Miratrix may have been destroyed along with Kamdor, or the jewel is hidden with Miratrix safely trapped inside forever. Notes Her monster form resembles the Ninja Falcon Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. See also - Monster Form de:Miratrix fr:Miratrix Category: Operation Overdrive Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains